Alucard Gets Scrooged
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: I wanted to do a special story for Christmas. Title pretty much says it all. A Hellsing Christmas Carol Parody. Rated T for swearing. Hope you'll enjoy. AxS pairing.
1. Scrooge and his Former Partner

**Alucard Gets Scrooged**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN:** I'm putting a temporary hold on my other fics, because I really want to finish this short one by next weekend. Sorry, but I hope you all enjoy this. Oh, and a special thanks to Jean Thine, who I think wrote the first Hellsing\Christmas Carol story. Although mine is quite different, you put the bug in my head.

**10:00 PM; December 24, 2030 **

Alucard teleported his injured master to the mansion's medical wing. He would've stayed with her, but Integra dismissed him. The fifty-two year old Hellsing did not like anyone to see her vulnerable, especially her 'pet' monster. Integra didn't truly believe that Alucard would lose respect for her. After all it wasn't her fault that she couldn't regenerate from a gunshot wound like he could. She was only human. And over the years she'd come to understand that her continued refusal to become anything else actually enhanced her pet's opinion of her.

He viewed her ability to reject his 'gift' of immortality as a true triumph. Not many others possessed the strength of will to refuse his offer even once, and he'd offered to 'turn' her many times. No, there was no risk of losing his respect. However, Integra still couldn't stand the idea of him watching her unconscious form lying on an operating table while the doctors removed the bullet and 'patched her up'. So, the aging knight had sent her pet away.

To say that Alucard was upset would've been a serious understatement. It wasn't that he believed his master's life was in danger. He'd seen the wound. The bullet didn't pierce any vital organs or arteries, and there was no chance of her bleeding out before the doctors fixed her up.

No, Alucard knew his Master would be fine. But what bothered him was the fact that she'd been hit at all. Thirty years ago it never would've happened. However, the Hellsing's age was starting to catch up with her. She was moving slower, her response time had decreased significantly and she wasn't as strong as she'd once been. Yes, she'd be fine... this time; but what about the next mission... or the one after that? How long could she last given her present state of decline? And even if he talked her out of going on missions, something that the vampire knew full well he wouldn't be able to do, how much time would it add? She was already in her fifties. How much longer could she live, another thirty years... forty if he was lucky. Then what? He respected her refusal to be 'turned', but this was not like with his previous masters. Integra had left no heir. What would become of him when her blood line ended?

Such were Alucard's dark musings as he stepped into the mansion's main hall and was assaulted by the rainbow of colored lights, multitude of green plants and chorus of holiday musics. Alucard was momentarily taken back. Integra had agreed to allow his fledgling to decorate the main hall, but he'd never expected her to attack the project so enthusiastically.

The No-Life King was still looking around in stunned amazement as his fledgling happily skipped over to him. "Oh, Master, do you like it?" She asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

Alucard turned to look at his fledgling. She was even wearing a special Christmas outfit, a green, tight fitting and slightly revealing elf costume. On the top of her head rested a red 'Santa' hat. If Alucard were in a better mood, he would've smirked at his fledgling and made a crude joke about whether he had to wait a day or could 'unwrap' her now. However, Alucard was not in a better mood. He was angry, depressed and troubled. "You did all of this?"

"Yup." Seras proudly responded, misinterpreting her master's question. "It took quite a bit of work, but I think it turned out well, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. It turned out beautifully..." The ancient vampire latched unto his fledgling's shoulders and moved her in front of him. He glared at her while he continued. "While our master was getting shot, you were prancing around with tinsel and holly!"

Seras was shocked, first by her master's reaction then by the revelation that Integra had been shot. "S-Sir Integra's been shot? Is... is she okay?"

"Oh, she'll live, no thanks to you." Alucard's arm reached out to grasp one of the banners that stretched across the room. "How many hours did you waste on this junk!" Alucard ripped the banner down and threw it to the floor.

Seras attempted to defend herself. "Master, I had no idea Integra was in trouble. B-believe me if I'd known..."

Alucard angrily turned on his fledgling. "If you'd known? You would've known if you'd been out there in the field like you're suppose to be instead of in here decking the halls! What's wrong with you anyway? What kind of a vampire chooses decorating a tree over the chance to kill something?"

"It... It was for Christmas. I... I thought." Seras managed to choke out in between her sobs.

"Christmas. Christmas! A celebration of Christ's birth, what possible meaning could it hold to you. You are a vampire, a demonic creature of darkness. You should hate Christmas as much as I do."

"Master!" Seras didn't mean to shout, but she was genuinely shocked by her master's claim. He knew the true meaning of the holiday, he'd just said it. How could he possibly hate the celebration of such a pure gift of love. "Y-You don't really hate Christmas, do you?"

"You don't believe me, Police Girl?" Alucard asked in a threatening tone. "Perhaps you need a demonstration." Seras's eyes grew wide as her master glared down at her. The fledgling vampire shook her head 'no', but it made no difference. Her master shifted into a mass of shadow tendrils and tore every decoration in the room apart. Then he teleported away, leaving Seras in a torrent of, recently made, red and green confetti.

Alucard teleported to his room, grabbed his wine glass and several packets of blood then sat down in his thrown. The vampire poured himself a drink, downed it in one gulp, poured himself another then proceeded to sit and brood in the utter darkness of his chamber.

There he remained until midnight, when he was startled by a wrinkled face emerging from his glass. "Alucard?" It spoke in an eerie voice.

Not one to be easily frightened, the vampire looked curiously at his now animated wine glass and responded, "And what do you want?" Rather than reply, the 'face' just melted back into the glass from which it came. Alucard stared at his glass for a moment, wondering if a vampire could drink too much blood in one sitting. But, then the No-Life King's attention was averted to a metallic clanging sound behind his thrown. The vampire raised one eyebrow and turned to look behind him; but before he could discover what caused the sound, Alucard found himself staring eye to eye with the same wrinkled face that had emerged from his wine glass. Only this time, the ancient vampire recognized the face. "Angel?" The No-Life King asked, puzzled by the aged, former Hellsing butler's presence.

"Yes, Old Partner. I'd wager you're rather surprised to see me."

"Yes, surprised and... pleased."

"Oh?"

"Of course, I didn't get a chance to do this last time." The vampire spit out as he quickly moved his head and sunk his fangs into the old man's neck. However, something unexpected happened. The vampire's teeth did not pierce flesh, nor did his mouth receive the sweet taste of fresh blood. Instead, Alucard's fangs 'ghosted' into his 'old partner's' neck as if the man wasn't even there.

After a brief moment, Alucard pulled back. "What the?"

Walter chuckled slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, Count, but I'm afraid I don't have any blood left for you to suck. I've been dead for the last thirty years. What you see before you is nothing more than a spirit."

"So, you died a traitor's death and have returned to haunt me, is that it?"

Walter's lip curled slightly, into that faint trace of a grin that only someone raised among the British aristocracy could manage. "Not quite. Believe it or not, I'm actually here to help you."

"Help me? Help me what?"

"Avoid your fate." The once butler, raised his hand and immediately a metal clamor followed. It was then that Alucard noticed Walter's 'dental floss of death' was unstrung and dangling from his fingers. Alucard followed it with his eyes and saw that the thin wires trailed behind the aged Englishman and were fastened to large metal chains.

Walter indicated the chains. I went to my grave never having made a reckoning of my sins; and upon my death, I received these. Each one represents a person I wronged in my life. For the last thirty years I have tried to ease my burden by atoning for my actions." Walter flicked his wrist and pulled the chains closer. He pointed to one of the larger ones. "This one represents my betrayal of the Hellsing organization, more specifically... my betrayal of you."

Alucard looked scornfully at his former partner. "And you want to 'help me' so that you'll be freed of that chain. Well, I don't need... nor do I want your help! You deserve your punishment. In fact you deserve far worse. You are a traitor! And I'm not about to do anything that will help you 'ease your burden'!"

Walter smiled at the vampire. "You know, I expected you to say something like that. You're still the same bastard you've always been." There was no anger in the Englishman's voice. If anything, it sounded nostalgic; and perhaps feeling a little nostalgic himself, the No-Life King grinned at the open and honest accusation.

Then Walter continued, "Fortunately, you are not the one who gets to decide whether or not I'm freed of this chain. I have arranged for you to be visited by three more ghosts tonight. They each come in an attempt to spare you from your dark future. If they are successful, I will have atoned for my betrayal."

Alucard chuckled darkly. "And if they're not, you'll keep that chain. Well then, I can still ensure your punishment continues. I simply won't play along with these 'ghosts'."

Walter stared at the vampire. The butler looked a little deflated; but after a moment, he replied. "Well, whether or not to 'play along' is certainly up to you; but in the end you will end up suffering far more than I." Walter pointed to his chains. "This was my punishment for fifty-five years of harming others, and you've been at it for centuries. The first ghost will appear in one hour. While you're waiting, you should think about what your punishment will be." And with those final words, the former butler's ghost vanished from sight.

(Well, I hope you're enjoying this. I know it's a little different. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

PS. Rachel (Raefactor) Is in a pretty bad way. She's been sick for quite awhile now. So if any of you happen to believe in faith healing, would you please say a prayer for her? Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**The Ghost of Christmas Past**

**AN: **Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I worked hard to get another one out before the weekend was completely up. Please forgive me if this is a little 'fluffy' for a Hellsing fic. It's kind of needed, and I promise that the next chapter will be darker.

**1:00 AM; December 25, 2030 **

At one in the morning, Christmas day, there was the crash of thunder, and Alucard's chamber filled with a thick, glowing smoke. The ancient vampire guessed that these events heralded the coming of the first 'Ghost of Christmas'. Yes, Alucard had read Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. There really wasn't much to do in between missions, and the vampire had read **every** book in the mansion's library.

Alucard spoke, "Well, well. It seems my one o'clock favors the dramatic entrance. Well, you can just go back to... wherever you came from. I will not be going anywhere... or when with you." Alucard chuckled. "And tell that son of a bitch traitor that he's never losing that chain!"

A voice emanated from the mist and answered Alucard, "Very well, my prince."

Alucard's psychotic grin dropped instantly into a quizzical expression. He recognized that voice, though he didn't believe it was possible. "Mina? It... It can't be." The smoke swirled around and condensed into the form of a raven haired, beautiful woman. "You... you're the Ghost of Christmas past?"

Mina smiled warmly at her prince. "**Your** ghost of Christmas past, yes." Then the 'woman' cast her eyes downward. "I was looking forward to spending some time with you, but if you really want me to go..."

"No!" Alucard was quick to repeal his earlier statement. "No, stay..." Mina looked back up and stared into her prince's face; and Alucard found himself using a rather unfamiliar word. "please?"

Mina smiled again. "Well, I can't exactly stay here, but we can go somewhere else... if you want to." An other-worldly portal opened behind the raven haired beauty, and the two 'old lovers' joined hands before stepping through it.

The portal deposited the pair inside a great castle courtyard; and as Alucard looked around, he recognized the place. "This... This is my castle, but... but it's so bright." He paused and looked at Mina. "I'd forgotten how bright it use to be." The ghost smiled for a third time, and Alucard felt his lips pulling into a smile of his own. It wasn't one of his usual psychotic smiles, but one of genuine happiness.

However, before the smile had time to completely form, a young child ran right through the ancient vampire. The boy could not have been more than five years old. He passed through Alucard's body without even a hint that he'd done so; and as he ran, the child shouted. "He's here! He's here!. Papa's come back from the war!"

The castle gate opened up as the child ran to, and through the gate passed a parade of armored knights, riding upon large horses. The man at the front of the 'parade' spurred his horse forward and snatched up the child as he rode. The boy, not the least bit frightened, just laughed.

Then the man stopped his horse and pushed up his visor. He looked at the boy and smiled. "Hello, Mihnea. Have you been good while I was away?"

"Course, Papa." The man eyed the child, appraisingly; and after a moment, the boy added, "Usually." Then Mihnea's lips curled into a roguish smile.

The father just laughed. It was a deep, baritone laugh. Then he looked at his son again. "Off, with you now. Go to your mother. I shall be along shortly." The man lowered the boy from his saddle, chuckled then spurred his horse along again.

Alucard walked over to the boy and kneeled down in front of him. He stared at the boy's face almost... longingly and tried to hug him; but the vampire's hands simply passed through. Alucard turned to Mina; and for the first time he could remember, he actually felt angry with her. "You bring me here, show me my son, and I can't even touch him! What is this? Have I not been tortured enough!"

Mina looked away. "I'm sorry, but they are not my rules. I can't do anything about them. You can neither speak with, nor touch anyone here. If... if you would rather leave." Mina extended her hand, and another portal opened.

But Alucard did not move towards the portal. Instead he took the hand and kissed it. "No, I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Thank you for taking me here, showing me this."

"There is more, my prince..." Mina waved her hand, redirecting the portal. "If you are willing." Again the two stepped through, but this time the portal did not take them far. They were now inside one of the castle's chambers. It was even the same day, but the pale light that shown through the windows revealed that the sun had long since set.

In front of Alucard three people laid huddled together before a roaring fire. One was the boy from before, another his father and the third was a woman who bore an eerie resemblance to Mina. The woman rested her head on the man's chest. The boy, who had a small pile of new toys scattered about his feet, was propping himself up by leaning against his father's shoulder. As for the father, he seemed to be enjoying being in between the two people he loved most in the world. He looked up, mouthed a silent 'thank you', then went back to reading the book in his hands. "And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city.

Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, to be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child; and so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; for there was no room for them in the inn..."

As Alucard watch the sight before him, the smile that had previously threatened to spread across his face returned; and, this time, it fully formed. Mina took her prince's arm in hers and leaned upon him. "You seemed quite... happy, back then."

Alucard shook the smile away and diverted his attention back to the ghost of his once lover. "I was... But that was a long time ago. Before the God I served saw fit to betray me and take away my family."

Mina's expression didn't falter one bit. "You know, God always has a reason for what he does... You remember the story of Job, right."

Alucard chuckled darkly. "Yeah, righteous man, who was 'tested' by God. The poor fool lost his home, wealth and family... all in one night."

"Yes, but in the end, God restored everything Job had lost... and more."

"Well, maybe if God gave me back my family I'd forgive Him... maybe."

At this, Mina giggled. "You know, sometimes you are as blind as a bat?"

Alucard stared at Mina. "Now, what do you mean by..." But before the vampire could finish his question, Mina dissolved into the same smoke from which she'd come.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but our time is up. I must go. You may use the portal to return home when you're ready."

"Wait, Mina! Wait!" Alucard stretched out his hand towards the smoke, but it just slipped in between his fingers. A single, crimson tear ran down the vampire's cheek as he lost his last love again. Once the smoke had completely vanished, Alucard turned back to the family sitting in front of the fire. He cast a hard stare at his former self and mumbled, "Enjoy it while you can... ya lucky bastard." Then Alucard huffed, turned to the portal and walked through it.

(Well, I hope you're still enjoying this. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks. Oh and before get a lot of complaints about how Alcard couldn't have had a kid because vampires MUST be virgins, Vlad Drăculea, aka Count Dracula, aka Alucard had more than one son. Mihnea was Vlad III's first son, born of his first wife. Maybe the virgin thing's only for girls or Vlad was turned through less conventional means?

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**The Ghost of Christmas Present**

**2:00 AM; December 25, 2030 **

Alucard had returned to his room and waited. Based on the book, he expected his next 'guest' to arrive at two. For awhile Alucard had mused about who the second ghost would be. Since the first had been Mina, he expected the others to follow the trend and be deceased people he'd once known. Based upon the book's description of the second ghost, Alucard figured it would likely be the pudgy little Major, who had an odd love of war. Alucard hoped it would be. He'd been unable to touch Walter, but things had been different with Mina. If the vampire were truly lucky, they would be different with the next ghost too; and Alucard would finally be able to get some pay back. No one took one of his Master's eyes and got away with it, NO ONE!

At the first stroke of the new hour, Alucard's lips curled into a psychotic grin and his hand moved down to caress the handle of his pistol. As soon as the major appeared Alucard was going to blow his freaken head off. However, as the second stroke came... nothing happened. There was no thunder, no cloud of glowing smoke. Alucard couldn't even smell any food. His psychotic grin fell, and the vampire scratched his head. Then he turned... only to be greeted by a face bearing a grin that was just as disturbing as his had been a moment before.

Alucard's expression showed his surprise; and before the vampire recovered, a torrent of shimmering blades pinned him to the far wall. "Ello, Demon!" The ghost nearly shouted.

Alucard's grin returned, and he let out a dark chuckle before replying, "Hello, Judas Priest. I didn't expect you to be my Ghost of Christmas present. **You're** going to help me 'avoid my fate'?"

"Neh, I just be here to win a bet. Though I will follow de rules and show ye de sorrow ye've caused today. But first..." The priest hesitated for emphasis. "We have time for a little fun, if... ye be up to it." Rather than respond with words, Alucard laughed like a man possessed, raised his right hand and fired a volley at the ghost of a priest before shadow shifting through the blades that had him pinned.

* * *

The two fought for over a half hour before Anderson noticed just how much time they'd wasted and held up his hand in a 'stop' motion. The gesture did little good, for Alucard just kept on coming. But when the second ghost of Christmas spread himself into a glowing mist that the vampire could neither shoot nor touch, the No-Life King finally calmed down. Yet, he still growled, "Why'd you stop. I was just starting to enjoy myself."

"Aye, me too. But we best be pitting de peter on de fighting. Time be a runin' out." A portal opened and Anderson reformed in front of it. But Alucard just stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Aren't ye comin'?"

Alucard's one word reply was, "No."

Anderson sighed. "Very well, we'll have to do tings de hard way." Alucard simply huffed. There was no way the ghost of a paladin was going to move him from that spot, but then something unexpected happened. The portal flew at Alucard and enveloped the vampire before he had a chance to react.

This was without a doubt the shortest portal Alucard had gone through, for he and his old rival were deposited on the same day, not more than fifty feet from where they entered. The ancient vampire immediately recognized his surroundings and turned to the paladin. "Was that really necessary? We could've just walked here, you know?"

"Ah, but den she would've known ye were here, and dat would've spoiled everytin'."

"What are you..."

"Look." Anderson interrupted and pointed at the coffin/bed in the room's far corner.

Upon the bed sat Alucard's fledgling. Her head was in her hands, and she was sobbing softly. "I don't know, Pip. I just don't know what to do. He... he seems so miserable, except for when he's killing something. And it seems like anytime I try to do something to cheer him up, he gets mad and yells at me."

Seras paused as if listening to someone that only she could hear. "No, I'm glad he came back. I just wish he... wish he weren't such a **bastard** all the time! I mean, does he really think I wouldn't have helped if I'd known. And... and it's not like he called me. He could've called! I would've come. But now... Now He's mad. Integra's lying in the recovery room. And I'm all alone... well, almost. I'll always have you, but..."

Seras paused and listened again, before continuing. "No," she said regretfully,"it's not the same. I'm sorry."* Seras sniffed a couple of times then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Some 'merry' Christmas this turned out to be." She said sarcastically. "Course, why should this year be any different. Maybe Master's right. Maybe Christmas shouldn't hold any meaning to a demon like me."

Seras reached up and pulled the 'Santa' hat from off her head. She threw it across her room. "Let us have an end of Christmas!" There was another pause and Seras half chuckled. "That's sweet of you to say, but it's not true. I've just got to accept the fact that he's never going to change, and... and each year I become a little more like him. I should've just died a human. Then at least I could've gone to heaven, could've seen my parents again."

Surprisingly, it was Anderson who replied, though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Oh, sweet child, ye are still on ye way to heaven, just takin' a longer route dan most."

Alucard turned to the ghost. "What are you saying, paladin? She's a vampire. Vampires don't get to go to heaven."

"Dat's what I dought; but when I died, de good Lord set me straight on a few tings. Seems, bein' a vampire donna automatically mean ye go to Hell. Dat one still walks de path of God's children." Anderson paused and grinned at Alucard. "Course, **ye are **still going to Hell, demon. Dere ain't a bit of good left in ye. Ye spread misery and pain wherever ye go, even to dose that still care for ye, and dat is what I wanted to show ye."

Alucard turned and took another look at his fledgling then whispered, "I... I never meant to..."

"Donna matter what ye meant. Ye a bastard, and ye always will be." Anderson began to feel his solid form slipping away. "Er, our time be up." As his hand began to turn to mist, the paladin waved it, opening another portal. "Dake de portal home when ye are ready to leave. I must go." And with those final words, the rest of Anderson's solid body dissolved away, and he vanished from sight.

Alucard waited a moment then walked over to his fledgling and bent down to take a closer look at her face. Her eyes were still teary, and the area around them was red and swollen. "They're right. I am a bastard. But..." Alucard's voice dropped to a whisper even though he knew no one else could hear him. "But I'm sorry." He tried to kiss Seras on her forehead, but his lips just passed right through her. Then the ancient vampire pulled back, went over to the portal and stepped through.

( Please forgive me if I botched Anderson's accent. I'm not very good with accents. But I hope you could, at least, understand what he was saying. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

PS. Just so you know, Rachel (Raefactor) is finally starting to feel better. Thanks to everyone who prayed for her. :)

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)

(To JUANIS: The closest I could come with translating your review was "WHICH SETTING AS Unhappy? YOURSELF I CONGRATULATE HAS VERY GOOD NARRATIONS." I'm sure I didn't get it completly right, but I didn't mean for any of the last chapter to be really unhappy. I'm glad you enjoyed my narration, though. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.)

(To Kriske: I'm glad you didn't find the last chapter too fluffy, and that you enjoyed it. Yeah, I feel a little bad for Vlad too. Even the (non-vampire) historical guy had a pretty hard life. Well, thanks for the review. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.)

*Special thanks to Lila (Lion in the Land), who helped me improve this line. :)


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

**The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

**3:00 AM; December 25, 2030 **

AN: I hope I can pull this one off. It wasn't an easy chapter to write. But, at least I didn't have any accents to worry about. LoL.

As the portal deposited Alucard back in his chamber, the vampire found his next ghost already waiting for him. "A bit early aren't you?"

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come did not reply, he simply turned to face the vampire then pointed at a new portal. Alucard sniffed. The third ghost's body was covered by a thick, black cloak; but he had a familiar scent. Alucard strode up to the ghost and took a hard look at the open section of the spirit's hood.

The hood cast a perfect shadow over the face, one that would've completely obscured any human's view of what lay behind the mask of darkness. But Alucard was far from human, and the vampire's enhanced senses could just barely make out an outline of the ghost's features. And that, plus the scent, was enough for Alucard to realize who his fourth visitor was. "Captain?" Alucard asked, and the ghost bowed his head slightly in confirmation. Then the former Millennium member pointed to the portal again.

"Sure, why not?" Alucard shrugged his shoulders. "I've been pestered by you ghosts all night. Mine as well find out just what this 'horrible fate', that you're suppose to be 'helping' me avoid, is." And with that, the vampire stepped through the portal and again came face to face with himself. Well... sort of face to face... for the face that Alucard was staring at was his own, but it was one he'd not worn in a long time. Before the vampire Alucard, Count Dracula sat upon his ancient throne, teeth embedded in the neck of his latest victim.

The girl's body trembled and she moaned in a strange mixture of pain and... ecstasy while another young woman sat, chained to the vampire's throne; and screamed in utter horror as she realized what fate awaited her. The screaming only stopped as the first woman's body dissolved away, and the Count turned his attention to the second. Then the girl was quiet... very quiet. Her hand went up and firmly grasped the crucifix that hung from around her neck, and tears streamed from her closed eyes as she mouthed a silent prayer. Dracula just reached out, grabbed the woman, pulled her over and angrily shouted, "Your God can not save you now!" Then the Count chuckled darkly, and his anger seemed to disappear beneath a face that twisted into an expression of psychotic glee. "No one can save you now. Now... you are mine." And with that Dracula sunk his fangs into the second woman's neck.

Alucard stared at the familiar scene for a moment then turned back to the captain. "Hey, Hairy, you screwed the pooch. This isn't the future, it's the past."

In response, the ghost pointed to the nearest window; and, not really being presented with a multitude of options, Alucard walked over and looked out it. At first, nothing seemed unusual. There was the usual dark sky, the fog, the lightning up above and the flicker of un-earthly, blue flames on the ground below. Everything seemed the same as it had been in the vampire's castle before his defeat at the hands up Abraham Van Helsing. But then Alucard noticed **something was different**. The ground was far too close. This could not be his castle. Alucard turned back to his Ghost of Christmas Future and asked, "Where are we?"

In response another portal opened up; and after hesitating for the briefest of moments, the vampire stepped through it. He was outside the structure now and saw the same sights he had seen from the inside. The darkness, fog, lightning and un-earthly blue flames were all present, but now the vampire noticed that they did not surround his castle. Instead, they surrounded his master's mansion. For a moment, Alucard's mind simply refused to process the information. There was no-way his master would ever allow such... such unholy acts to be carried out in her home. And then it hit him. Alucard turned and asked, "Where... where is my master?"

The spirit pointed to a nearby grave, one on the right side of the mansion's grounds. Although the vampire could already guess who the grave belonged to and had no desire to see the wretched thing up close, he felt strangely compelled to walk over to it. Alucard resisted the impulse at first, but eventually gave in. He had to know for sure.

Just as the vampire had expected, when he reached the grave, he saw it belonged to his master, Sir Integra. Upon the tombstone was an inscription in Alucard's native Romanian. "Here lies Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, last heir of the Hellsing bloodline. For a time I was held back, bound to her blood, for she was my master. But now the days of darkness have returned. For with her passing, I am free. Let all the earth moan and cry out. Your last hope... our last hope has perished, and now... I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds."

For the first time he could remember, Alucard actually felt a cold shiver run down his spine. So that was it. That was his fate. Integra had died, having never produced an heir; and he was freed from all restraint. His 'dark fate' was to return to the monster that he had been a century and a half earlier. No more Alucard, but his mirror image Dracula. It was not... unexpected. But still, the No-Life King found a crimson tear rolling down his cheek.

However, in the back of the vampire's mind, he knew that something was off. Some piece of the puzzle was missing. Walter had said that Alucard's fate was preventable, but no one could prevent this. Humans died, there was only one way around it, and Alucard knew his master would never accept that option.

The vampire found himself turning back to the Captain. "What was the point of all this? My master will die. She's already too old to produce an heir. None of this can be changed! Why... why bother showing me these things! Walter, Mina, the Judas Priest and you; you've all wasted your time... and mine! What was the point?!" Alucard shouted at the spirit, and still the silent captain refused to speak. He did, however, open another portal.

Alucard growled. "No. I will go no further. There is no point! Nothing you show me can change this. It is my fate." Alucard turned away from the spirit and looked back at the grave. "It always has been. The Judas Priest was right. There's no good left in me. Without my masters I am nothing... nothing but... but Death, the Destroyer of Worlds."

Alucard took a step away from the spirit, but then he turned to cast an 'over the shoulder' look at the shimmering portal. The vampire sighed and slumped his shoulders. Then he turned back to the portal and walked through it.

He found himself deposited in a much different surrounding. The vampire wasn't sure where he was, but the sun was shining brightly, it's light only enhanced by reflecting off of the fresh snow covered ground. Alucard heard the laughter of children behind his back; but before he could turn to see them, they ran right through him. They were young, no older than Mihnea had been during Mina's trip into the past, and they seemed equally happy. They laughed and ran, colorful ribbons trailing behind them. They ran to a large pine tree and began decorating it.

Alucard only found himself growing more confused. How could this have anything to do with him? Then the vampire heard a familiar, sweet sounding giggle, and his fledgling ran through him. She was carrying a box of ornaments and continued to giggle as she chased after the kids. "Hey, guys, hold up a minute."

Alucard didn't bother to speak to the Captain. It was obvious, by now, that he wouldn't answer anyway. So instead, the vampire watched the children and his fledgling decorate a Christmas tree while he tried to put the pieces together himself.

After fifteen minutes, it was time for the star to go up. Seras took it from the box and began to float towards the top of the tree. Alucard just sat there on the snow covered ground. It still didn't make sense. The tree was crowned. The children cheered. Seras descended back to the earth wearing a warm smile across her face; and as Alucard stared into his fledgling's overjoyed face, he felt a similar smile tugging at his own.

Upon noticing this, the last piece of the puzzle finally fell into the vampire's lap, and suddenly things started to click in his head. Yes, Integra's death was inevitable. Yes, she had left him no heir, and he would be freed. But perhaps there was another way. It was Seras. She was the key, the last tether to his long lost humanity. She could keep him from returning to the monster he once was. It would not be like with Integra. Seras could not control him, but she could influence him. The way she looked at him could affect him just as strongly as his master's orders.

So why was she here? Why wasn't she over at the Hellsing mansion with him? What the Hell was she doing decorating a Christmas tree while he drowned in his own depravity? Then Alucard's face fell. She had left him. No, he had chased her away.

With his yelling, abrasive attitude and appreciation of what she did for him, he'd finally hurt her so much that she could no longer stand to be around him. Alucard had no idea **when**, in the past that was to be his future, it had happened. But he could guess **how** it happened.

He'd yelled at her, put her down, and probably over some kind deed she'd done **for him** one time too many. And, most likely with tears streaming down her cheeks, his fledgling had run away, never to return. She was his last best chance for salvation; and he'd never even seen it, not until it was too late. Now, Alucard understood what Mina had meant when she'd said that sometimes he was as blind as a bat.

The ancient vampire stood and turned to the ghost who was still sitting on the ground, propped up against his oversized scythe. "I get it now. I understand. Send me back. Send me back to where there's still a chance to fix this." The spirit raised its head to stare at the vampire; but other than that, it made no indication that it was going to do anything. "What are you waiting for, you disgusting, flea infested excuse for a ghost?" Alucard growled before shouting, "Send me back!"

It might've just been the wind picking up, but Alucard could've sworn he heard a single chuckle escape the Ex-Millennium officer before he waved and opened one last portal. The vampire looked down at the werewolf and smirked. "Bout time." Then he walked over to the portal and stepped through it.

(Well, it wasn't easy trying to come up with something for Alucard that would 'scare him straight', but I did the best I could. I figured that the only thing left he'd actually be afraid of was becoming a complete monster, a 'freak' like those he hunts, again. I've always thought of him as a willing servant of the Hellsings and believe the reason that he is a willing servant is because they are actually strong willed enough to keep him in line, to prevent him from completely giving into his cravings. I don't know whether or not anyone else agrees with me; but I hope you, at least, found this chapter interesting. Please review and let me know what you though. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)

(To JUANIS: Thanks for the review, and for translating this one. LoL. I'm glad you're still enjoying this and like my narration. I hope you continue to get a kick out of this.)

(To Kriske: Yes, it's definitely good. :) She had me worried there for awhile. Glad you still enjoying this and it's nice to hear that someone else has as big a problem with accents as I do. LoL Hope you continue to enjoy this.)


	5. The New Scrooge

**The New Scrooge**

AN: Pleases forgive me for the fluff. Oh, BTW, it seems I was mistaken earlier. Mslcat did a Hellsing\Christmas Carol story over a year before Jean Thine. Of course, they both did Integra, not Alucard.

**4:00 AM; December 25, 2030 **

When Alucard exited the final portal, he found himself in a strange and unfamiliar situation. He wanted to do something nice, to try to find a way to make up for his earlier outburst; but the No-Life King was at a loss. It was the first time in centuries that he felt the need to do something nice, and the instinctive impulses, so common in humans, were long dead to the ancient vampire.

So rather than instantly throwing his nonexistent window open and asking a passing child to buy a giant turkey, like Scrooge had in the story, Alucard sat down on his closed coffin lid and brought his hand up to stroke his chin. This was not easy. He could just go apologize. No, that just wasn't his style. Besides, words were cheep. He needed to do something, but what?

It was then that the ancient vampire thought of all the work his fledgling must've put into the decorations, the decorations he had destroyed in a fit of anger. She wanted a 'merry' Christmas. She'd even commented on it when the Judas Priest had shown Alucard the 'present'. Well, if his fledgling wanted a merry Christmas, he'd give her just that. It was early Christmas morning, but in a city as big as London, there were bound to be a few shops still open. Alucard stood up from his coffin and teleported himself into a dark alley in the middle of the city.

Then the vampire began to search for a still opened store. The first one he saw was a rather gruff looking 'pawnshop'. At first Alucard huffed and dismissed the shop. They would have nothing that would interest his fledgling. But then the ancient vampire remembered one very important fact... He was broke. His master saw to it that all his needs, and a number of his comforts were met; but he received no actual paycheck. The No-Life King had no way to pay for the things he needed.

Alucard turned back to the pawnshop and sighed. Well, there was one way. He teleported himself back to his chamber, opened up his coffin, pulled up a small section of padding and retrieved a jewel encrusted dagger.

The weapon had been a gift to his Mihnea, one of the last that Vlad could give the boy. He'd run by it again during one of his WWII missions and stolen it from a Nazi general's private collection. The theft was an unauthorized use of the vampire's powers, but it was one of the rare circumstances when he really didn't care. He was not about to let his gift to his son remain in the possession of a Nazi son of a bitch.

Alucard had caught some serious flak from Arthur upon the vampire's return, but his one time master did allow him to keep the dagger. Now the vampire stood inside the pawnshop, about to part with the ancient knife again. But it had started out as a gift for someone he loved; and now it would fetch him the money he needed to buy another gift, one for someone he'd only recently discovered he loved.

Four hundred pounds, that was all the pawnshop owner offered the vampire. Alucard knew the dagger was worth considerably more than that, but he needed the money... **fast**. So, the vampire was about to grudgingly accept the offer; but then a piece of jewelry caught his eye. It was an elegant but tasteful cross necklace.

Alucard eyed the thing for a moment. It looked like something his fledgling would like, but there could be a problem. "This isn't silver?"

The shopkeeper looked over to the cross that his customer was eying. "Nah, white gold. Ya want it? I could let it go for... say a hundred and fifty pounds."

Alucard turned to the shopkeeper. "The cross and three hundred pounds for the dagger."

The shopkeeper eyed the vampire for a moment. "Er, I'll go as high as two seventy-five... but only cause it's Christmas."

Alucard chuckled slightly. The dagger was still worth more than he was getting for it. Well... maybe not. If he was getting his fledgling's happiness and forgiveness, it was a fair trade. "Deal."

So the items and money were exchanged. The shopkeeper wished the vampire a "Merry Christmas." And, after hesitating for a moment, Alucard bid the man the same. Then the vampire left the pawn shop and continued his shopping.

* * *

An hour later, he returned to the mansion and cracked the door to the room his master was recovering in. She was still asleep, so Alucard opened the door fully and walked in. Between his speed and shape shifting capabilities, Alucard was a much faster decorator than his fledgling; but still the first rays of sunlight were starting to shine through the room's glass windows as he placed the wrapped necklace beneath the Christmas tree that was in the room's far corner.

Having finished his work, Alucard stood back for a moment and examined the room. Pleased with its appearance, the ancient vampire left to go get his fledgling. He walked down the hallway, descended the staircase, came to her room and was about to walk through her wall; but then he stopped, thought for a moment and knocked instead.

A minute later, Seras, clad in her nightgown, opened the door as she stifled a yawn. As soon as the girl saw her master, a confused look passed over her face. "M-master? You knocked. B-but you never knock."

"Come with me, Seras. There is something I want to show you."

Seras thought the whole thing was a little strange, her master interrupting her right before bed, wanting to 'show her' something and... and calling her by her name, not to mention knocking. But still she followed him. She followed him back up the stairs, down the hallway, into the medical wing and right up to the door of Integra's temporary quarters. But then, the fledgling stopped. "Master, please. I'm sorry. I already feel bad enough. Please, I..."

"Police Girl, what are you babbling about?" Alucard asked as he opened the door.

Seras didn't answer. She could not. Her mind was too shocked by the sight before her. The entire room was decorated in red and green and colorful lights. Here and there were scattered wreaths. And in the corner was a Christmas tree, a real Christmas tree, not one of the fake ones like she'd been forced to put up.

Alucard turned to his fledgling. "Well?" He asked, a bit more forcefully than he'd intended. Then he continued in a more 'appropriate' tone, "Do you like it?"

"I... You... But... This is..."

Alucard chuckled at his fledgling's stammering; it was all the answer he needed. Then the ancient vampire took his fledgling's hand and led her into the room. "I've got another surprise for you." He led her over to the tree and gave her the gift beneath it.

Seras eyed the present. "What is this?"

"Well... why don't you open it and find out?" Alucard replied with just the slightest hint of condescension in his voice.

Seras let out a quick, nervous giggle then unwrapped the present. "Oh, Master!"

"You like it, right?"

Seras smiled up at her master. "Very much." She took the cross necklace out and hung it about her neck. Then looked further up. "Look, Master, we're standing under the mistletoe!"

Alucard looked up at the green thing above their heads. "Actually, that's hol..." He was cut off by his fledgling floating up and capturing him in a deep kiss.

It was then that a voice spoke up, "Come on, you two. If you're going to do that kind of stuff, at least have the decency to leave my room first."

The two vampires broke their kiss, and Seras looked over at Integra. "Sorry, Sir." She offered up a sheepish apology, but then perked back up. "But look at what Master gave me!" Seras ran over to show Integra the gift.

The aging knight eyed the piece of jewelry for a moment. "Yes, it's quite nice." She replied with all the patience of a mother addressing her child, then she turned to her servant. "But I can't help but wonder just what's gotten into you."

Alucard looked back at his master. "Oh, I guess I just found the Christmas spirit." The vampire chuckled. "Three of them, actually."

"Yeah, r-i-g-h-t." Integra replied then sat up and looked out her window.

Alucard walked over next to his fledgling and stared out the same window as his master. "Master, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for the sky to fall, pigs to start flying, hell to freeze over, and Christ to return. It should be quite a show."

"Master, really. That's unfair." Surprisingly Alucard sounded just the tiniest bit hurt. "I'm just trying to make Christmas special this year."

Integra turned back to her servant. "Ahuh." She replied, obviously not convinced of his sincerity.

In response Alucard held up a DVD. "Look. I even got us a Christmas movie to watch."

Seras leaned in, took Integra's hand and pleaded, "Oh, please, Sir, may we."

Integra looked into Seras's big, blue eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Seras threw her arms around Integra and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank you."

Alucard walked over to the room's combination TV/DVD player, turned it on then loaded the DVD into the tray. "Don't worry, Master. You'll like this."

* * *

Three minutes later, Alucard quickly shadow shifted over to the TV and turned it off. Then he turned to the two women. Seras was blushing profusely, and Integra was outraged. Alucard's face fell into a near sheepish expression. "Really I didn't know. I thought it meant 'A *Happy* Christmas'. You know, 'Don we now our *gay* apparel. Fa la la la la la la la la.'"

Integra's anger seemed to fade away, and the aging knight shook her head. "Alucard, only you would think that 'gay' still meant happy." She let out a half laugh then reached over and retrieved her Bible from the nightstand. She turned to the two vampires. "Come closer, I don't really feel like yelling this."

Seras and Alucard both pulled chairs over to the Hellsing's bed and sat down. Integra waited a moment to insure that they were properly settled. Then she opened her Bible and turned to the same passage her father used to read to her each Christmas morning. Integra cleared her throat and began, "And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city.

"Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, to be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child; and so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn.

"Now, there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. Then, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them. Then were they sore afraid. But the angel said unto them, 'Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' Then, suddenly, there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.'

"And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, 'Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us.'

"And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child. Then all they that heard it wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds."

By the time Integra finished, Seras's need for sleep had finally gotten the best of her; and the young vampire slept with her head resting lightly on her master's chest. As Alucard stroked the strawberry-blond hair he noticed a half smile tugging at the corner of his master's lips. The ancient vampire carefully maneuvered his other arm behind Integra's neck; and after a brief moment of surprise, the aging knight relaxed against her servant's strong embrace.

The No-Life King seemed to be enjoying being in between his fledgling and master. A genuine smile spread across his face. Then Alucard understood why Mina had compared him to Job. The ancient vampire chuckled slightly, looked up and mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

* * *

Somewhere up above, Alucard's three ghosts of Christmas looked down at the scene. Mina used her arm to nudge Anderson in the side. "See, I told you there was still some good left in him."

The deceased paladin looked over at the raven haired woman and smiled coyly. "Maybe, Lass. But let's wait until we see if Walter's lost dat chain, before we go declaring ye de winner. Find out if de dog will return to his vomit." The paladin laughed. Mina rolled her eyes, and the Captain just started to walk away.

(Well, I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter, and that you didn't mind the change in Alucard's personality. It's something that just had to be done. 'Scrooge' is never the same at the end. LoL. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Merry Christmas; and God bless us, everyone.

Metropolis Kid.)

(To JUANIS: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes, he finally gets it. LoL.)


End file.
